1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device to improve the sizes and shapes of a person's buttocks, and especially to a garment with a buttock form enhancement device capable of enhancing the sizes and modeling of a person's buttocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, people may not naturally have the desired shape or proportions. However, men or women all pay great attention to their looks; particularly when one is getting old or ill, he is subjected to form a more ugly appearance, and particularly hopes to the appearance what he desires by every way. Faces, breasts, buttocks, thighs or any of the other bodily portions can be the portions that people eagerly improve to obtain a desired figure. Among these, enlarging or changing the shapes of buttocks only by exercising or diet is not easy. A more effective way that can get a little effect is a surgical operations, changing appearances of buttocks by shaping girdles or pants or inserting foam material into garment. The above way has its defects such as the risk of probable failure, a long-term influence and the expensive charges of a surgical operation, and the discomfort and inferior effect causing by shaping girdles or pants.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional buttock-shaped padding device 10 is depicted, the padding device 10 comprises a piece of garment 12 made of conventional material for a shirt and used for covering the lower body portion of a person, it has openings 14, 16 for accommodation of his waist and thighs, and has a shape like a pair of paints, a skirt etc. FIG. 1 shows the rear side of the garment 12; and comprises two pockets 18 sewn on the garment 12 and positioned adjacent the buttocks, each pocket 18 receives therein a buttock-shaped piece 20 made of foam material, the shapes and the sizes of the pockets 18 are formed by means of the buttock-shaped pieces 20, each pocket 18 has a flap (not shown), the buttock-shaped pieces 20 can be taken out for cleansing the garment 12 and put back after cleansing.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show a buttock-shaped piece 20 of a conventional buttock-shaped padding device, especially we can see from FIG. 2A that the buttock-shaped piece 20 is a single piece structure with an oval shape for covering a person's buttocks, it is made of foam material with low or high density and being light by weight. FIG. 2B is a longitudinal sectional view of the thickness of the buttock-shaped piece 20 being symmetric moving from a midpoint 23 of the buttock-shaped piece 20 to a top 25 and to a bottom 27. Therefore, when a person wears on such buttock-shaped pieces 20, a feeling of being unnatural of the buttock shape and having a foreign matter on the buttock is induced. Especially when the buttock-shaped pieces 20 are used on a piece of close-fitting garment, the contour of the buttock-shaped pieces 20 will appear on the garment to destroy the visual esthetic feeling, and the buttock-shaped pieces 20 are subjected to displacing to induce discomfort especially when the symmetrical thickness in the longitudinal sectional diagram of each of the buttock-shaped pieces 20 is not good for a wearer having buttocks each being not symmetrical by shape (such as the sagging buttocks), such a device is unable to make the shapes of the buttocks better. And more, the wearer will feel foreign on the buttocks. People touching the conventional buttock-shaped padding device can feel the existence of the hard part.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention provides a buttock form enhancement device to get rid of the above defects.